The present invention relates in general to a device or apparatus for loading ammunition into a magazine. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device or apparatus which provides for the rapid loading of ammunition into a magazine used for holding a number of rounds of ammunition. In accordance with the rapid loading device of the present invention it is possible to load a complete magazine having, for example, 36 rounds of ammunition, in under three seconds.
A magazine is used for the purpose of storage of a number of rounds of ammunition. A magazine is typically used in conjunction with a firearm for the storage of the ammunition and the feeding thereof to the firing chamber of the firearm. By way of example, a magazine is used with a 38 caliber super automatic, a 30 caliber carbine and a military M16 rifle.
The loading of ammunition into a magazine is typically done by hand. This is a very time consuming process in which basically one round of ammunition at a time is loaded into the spring loaded magazine. Particularly in combat situations, there is a definite disadvantage in having to hand-load a magazine. Considerable time must be taken in loading the magazine before the magazine can be inserted into the weapon for use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device or apparatus for the rapid loading of a number of rounds of ammunition into a magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading device as in accordance with the preceding object and in which the magazine can be loaded quite rapidly in under three seconds; loading up to 36 rounds of ammunition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved support pad for a number of rounds of ammunition which support pad with associated ammunition is adapted to be received by said loading device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support pad for an array of ammunition as in accordance with the preceding object and which is adapted to support a plurality of rounds of ammunition such as in a six by six array of ammunition rounds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of loading of a number of rounds of ammunition into a magazine, and in particular in which the method of loading is carried out rapidly.